Legend of Topaz
Editor's note: This work is based off of a paper I wrote in high school. * The Legend of Topaz is one of the great masterpieces of the past, and depicts Destiny's rise to greatness. The Legend of Topaz Many millenniums into the future, on a planet far, far away, there will be a race of people. Not just humans like you and... Well, you anyway, these people were like what would happen if humans were more like apes, with fur covering their bodies. These people had a council of god-like figures that contained 21 creatures. The most powerful are, in order of increasing power: the being of wind, Diamond; the goliath of ice, Sapphire; the energy of fire, Ruby; the behemoth of earth, Quartz; the angel of hope, Emerald; and the king that ruled them all and the titan of life, Topaz. Notice that all of their names are names of gemstones? This isn't just a coincidence, as they gain their power from the stones of the same name. This story is about how a young boy was able to destroy all of them and become emperor of the world. The gods I spoke about? They were not your basic, nice gods that helped your crops or made the sun shine (with the exception of a few, including Emerald, who was kind to these creatures). They were evil gods that created devastating storms, freezing blizzards, volcanic eruptions, violent earthquakes, and evil plagues. One ancient legend stated that a mystic sword could be made if a single person collected all six of the most powerful gems. This was nearly impossible, as the god-figures lavishly protected the gems. About the time this legend was unearthed, a set of twins were born. They were born siamese, and the doctors couldn't save both babies. The parents, after much consideration, decided to cut away the smaller baby from the larger one. This caused one major miracle, because after the smaller baby came out from under the knife, the parts cut off began to grow back. This ability, called regeneration, was last found over a dozen centuries ago. This child was immediately sent to the labs to find out what caused this miracle. After a dozen years of training, the child was sent on his task. Since he couldn't be mortally wounded, he seemed like the perfect candidate to build the great sword and destroy the evil gods. To help him on his way, he was given a phoenix feather, a helmet of indestructible material, and the legendary Celsius ring. On his trip, he crossed many continents and traveled to the Terra Mountains, where Quartz attempted to crush him with his great weight, to the Infernus Volcano, where Ruby tried to melt him with intense heat. Next, he traveled to the northern tundra of Borealis, where Sapphire's bitter winds nearly made the young boy give up. But he didn't, and he continued to the floating fortress of Maelstrom, where the gale winds of Diamond almost blew the young boy to his defeat, and the great Emeralian Palace, where the guardian Emerald not only gave up his gem, but also gave our hero a special rod that could be used to put the king to sleep. Now only one remained. This, of course, reached the great god Topaz. He sat waiting for the young hero to enter his domain. Eventually, our hero entered the great Tower of Topaz. All he had to do was reach the top and steal the gem. It wasn't that easy, though. The great Topaz set many traps, including floor spikes, giant morning stars, and a pit of doom. After our hero reached the top, he used the Emerald Rod to cast a sleeping spell on colossus. He snuck up and stole the gem from right under the God's nose. After receiving this last gem, the Alpha Blade shone from the heavens. The young boy took this sword as a reward for his troubles. ''As he took the blade from its place in the heavens, Topaz awoke from the spell. He called on the powers of all the crystals and became a being even more intimidating than his normal form. He became Cosmic Topaz, and attempted to level all the cities and destroy the hero's entire race. While he was distracted, our hero took a swipe at Cosmic Topaz with the Alpha Blade. The blade was too short, but it did have a lasting effect on all the gods. They became prisoners of their own gemstones. '' ''Confused and dazed, our hero saw what he did and his people made him emperor. His first ruling was to destroy the gemstones so the gods couldn't survive. Many of them were thrown into the great Grybyc Ocean, while others were thrown into the Amethyst Desert. The great six were trapped in their fortresses so they couldn't escape. '' Controversy and Errors Many people were outraged by the fact that this became a Video game. In large cities, many were seriously injured and hospitalized due to the riots outside various Video game shops. Additionally, the story is picked apart by Anti-josh supporters, due to the lack of bens, whirlmajigs, and fist foxes, who were all around during that time period. However, this may be due to the fact that this paper was written on a planet where these things are fictional. Category:Nyntindois